


No One Expected The Glowsticks

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [19]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Dark Jokes, First Meetings, Gen, Lantern Family (DCU), Not In a Good Way - Freeform, Random Encounters, second meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Tai meets two other Gl's, Xander Griffin gets his ass kicked, bickering and other Shenanigans.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 2





	No One Expected The Glowsticks

' _Are there more people like Bà, me and you, John? Yesterday I ran into another ringbearer, an Star Sapphire' Tai asked,_ _while dodging the training droid John had grabbed for the training of today and conjuring up a shield against the droids next attack.  
_

 _'Oh, you've met Carol. It's weird that you haven't ran into Jen, Alan or the others' John replied with a shrug. 'But seen the fact that the magenta madman has been causing some trouble lately, I think that they all went home or back to Oa and passed out_ '.

 _'I think that the Star Sapphire will murder Xander Griffin next time she runs into him, for some reason. She muttered something about unacceptable behavior and something, something CEO stuff_ '.

_'Hm. That sounds like someone holding a grudge' John pointed out. 'For a good reason, she isn't one for holding grudges'._

_'I heard you mentioning an idiot partner, why not asking for another partner?'._

_'_ _I suggest that you won't say anything like that ever. Again. He is maybe an idiot sometimes, but he is my partner. And no, I won't ask for another partner, partners are no paper napkins you throw away after using them_ ' _John scolded Tai, sounding awfully defensive while doing so. 'Same thing with the others'.  
_

' _But.... Wait a minute... Is Carol Ferris a Star Sapphire??' Tai asked, upon realizing that the star Sapphire and the CEO of aircraft company looked a lot - exactly - like each other._

' _Took you some time to figure that out, huh?' John replied with a laugh._

_'In my own defense, I hadn't slept well'._

_'Seen that fact, I think that you have bumped into every Earth lantern without noticing' John teased, deactivating the droid. 'One of them used to live in the same town, kid'.  
_

* * *

**A few hours before. Earth**

* * *

Well... Looking back at that conservation with John, it's probably true...

Even though Tai wasn't sure what the others were doing or where they were at the moment.

Probably important space stuff, like diplomacy, negotiations, mediation or leading armies into epic space battles.

Just like Bà, the other humans in the corps had a good (or bad, depends on which person you ask) reputation.

According to Earth's media, the Lanterns were a set of goofy people who seem too stupid and irresponsible to be on the Justice League.

According to media from other worlds, the Lanterns were people you shouldn't mess with. Cunning warriors, clever leaders, sharp strategists and incredibly powerful. 

There were enough horror stories about them. Like the story that one of the humans can "see" or "smell" your greatest fears or something like that.

The biggest mysteries surround the so-called last student of Sinestro. Some say he's human. Some say he had died, many years ago. Bà is awfully quiet about it, except for telling Tai that some of the stories are not really the truth, that this person is despite everything acts like every day is his first and told Tai to ask John for further details, who told Tai about something bad that happened years ago and the people who were involved in all that.

An entity of Fear, John's partner and the culprit - the person who had ultimately betrayed the corps.

And the Guardians didn't want to talk about it. They were saying something about a very dark page in the history of the corps.

But when Tai asked them where that person was, they refused to answer and changed subjects to his training.

Iolande told Tai that she wasn't there and that she wasn't going to make assumptions and they continued with the training in silence that day.

The other teachers fell quiet when Tai asked about what happened and they told him that some of them weren't there, some of them told him that they feel guilty for not noticing and others changed the subject after a few minutes of silence.

Then he saw the guy pouring himself coffee in the middle of the night and thought he was hallucinating, did a double take and then Tai's sleep-deprived teenager brain finally concluded that he saw a Vengeful spirit himself pouring coffee and he freaked out.

So. Well... At least he is alive. Sort of... Kinda...

Not sure.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

At the moment, Tai was fending off Xander Griffin and some crooks.

Why is it always with supervillains that they have some dumb crooks with them?

Seriously though, because they are afraid that these crooks overthrow them?

Then he heard the notification of his ring and knew that backup was near.

Good.

Back up is almost here.

Then the sound of Someone breaking the barrier of sound.

'You must be Tai. Nice to meet ya' the Lantern hovering a few feet above the ground greeted with a nod and a grin at Tai.

'I know who you are, I thought you died' Tai said. 'Then I saw you pouring coffee into a mug in the middle of the night on Oa'.

'You thought Oa was haunted, Tai. John told me' the other replied with a smirk, completely ignoring Xander and the crooks. 'Can't blame ya, though. Weird stuff happens to me. But, on the other side.. It was hilarious'.

'And none of you bothered to correct me?'.

'In my defense, I haven't slept in ten days. The others were off planet and John.... Was busy. Your grandmother somehow ended up haunting a certain magenta bitch'.

'Thanks for that mental image'.

'You're welcome'.

* * *

'Who the fuck are you?!' Xander shouted and the two crooks were frantically shaking their heads while backing away.

Then the newcomer turned his head with a unsettling grin and Xander found himself fighting against the urge to run from whoever the hell this was.

'Disappointing, seen the fact your crooks appear to know who I am' the man replied. 'Or are you the guy who falls asleep during lectures?'.

'I expected you to be taller' Xander retorted, flinching when it came out very squeaky and still not knowing who he was talking to. Even though he knew that there was unwritten rule concerning the other human Gl's and Star Sapphire of Earth.

'You don't have a clue, have you?' his opponent purred, flashing a grin at Xander while running a hand through his hair. 'Let's give you a hint'.

'Ask your high and mighty leader how his last student is doing'.

_Oh shit._

'Y-Y-you can't be serious'.

'Still refusing to believe that, huh? Well, I already assumed that you are a person who would see and believe. Or in your case, get your ass kicked and believe' he then shrugged and the two Lanterns dodged the sudden, but frantic attacks of Xander with ease.

'But why picking on a kid? That's brings you down to the same level as these high school bullies' he then asked, while Tai and him took the two aliens out. 'I have some feeling that you have payed those racist kids to throw bricks through windows and "strike fear into the hearts of minorities"? That sounds very sad, bud'.

* * *

'Who told you that?' Tai and Xander asked in confusion, the latter also in shock.

'The papa bear, he has a lot of connections and he has punched lots of Nazi's'.

'You never call. You literally never call. And you are on Earth, right now' someone else chimed in and the three of them looked up to see the lantern who always hangs with JSA.

'Alan, no. Not now. We are busy'.

'And pray tell.. Why did I hear from a random Checkmate agent that you were on Earth, Hal?' Alan asked, while completely ignoring Xander and finally carelessly shoving the yellow ringbearer away with gigantic hand construct.

'Got his distress signal. This wasn't planned' Hal replied with shrug while dodging another attempt to take his head off. 'Sometimes I follow rules, okay?'.

'Sometimes' Alan replied dryly, clearly not believing it.

'One out of ten times'.

'As far as we know. By the way, who is the kid?'.

'Kim Tran's grandkid, Tai'.

'Isn't he a bit young?'.

'You have met Keli, the kid who hangs with Young Justice, right?'.

'Right. I am sorry if I don't see your point'.

'Kim Tran wanted him to have the ring, so here we are now. She is currently haunting my "dear" former mentor and Tai thought I was a ghost haunting Oa'.

'Seen the stuff that happens to you, I would have thought the same thing when encountering a very tired you' Alan said with a tired groan before nodding towards Xander who was still attempting murder. 'But what are we going to do with this guy?'.

'If you know how to make a body disappear' Hal replied with a grin.

'Not so sure about it, but we can dump him on some acid planet or gas planet'.

Tai knew from experience with John, Iolande and the others that they were joking. But Xander, who didn't know had significantly paled and was completely frozen in place, like a deer caught in headlights.

'Nah, on some of these planets is life'.

'Oh. In a sun?'.

'I threw myself in the sun once, it still offends me'.

'Sorry, a black hole then'.

'Sounds boring, a supernova or a nebula'.

'Maybe these pulsars?'.

'Messes with communication, don't know how it works with powerrings and emotion based powers'.

'Heard that Carol also wants a piece of this guy'.

'That sounds good'.

'How do we explain that? Because that's going to be a bloodbath'.

'True, why don't we ask him for his opinion on this matter?'.

* * *

Then the three of them turned around to face Xander and he froze again.

All of them were smiling.

The shivers crept up his spine and he stumbled backwards, away from the three green lanterns.

'Tell your leader that if he wants to get something from this planet that he needs to get it himself' Tai finally said.

'We will be ready'.


End file.
